1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for transceiving wireless power.
2. Description of Related Art
Research on wireless power transmission has been started to overcome an increase in inconveniences of wired power supplies, and the limited capacity of conventional batteries, due to a rapid increase in various electronic devices including electric vehicles, mobile devices, and the like. One of wireless power transmission technologies uses resonance characteristics of radio frequency (RF) devices. A wireless power transmission system using resonance characteristics may include a wireless power transmitting apparatus configured to supply power, and a wireless power receiving apparatus configured to receive the supplied power.